Una cama de tres
by ne-chan D
Summary: Neus, enamorada de dos chicos, se decide por uno que parece que la rechaza. Dolida y consolada por el otro le confiesa que lo ama. Neus es interrumpida por su otro gran amor. Una historia de un romance entre tres.
1. El despertar

**UNA CAMA DE TRES.**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Esta historia podría decirse que es una variante, que esta inspirada de _"La fuerza del recuerdo" _otro de mis fics, tiene características como, mi pasado con Gaara y con Kiba. También incluye un personaje inventado por mi, Lara que es mi mejor amiga.

Espero que les guste

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1: El despertar.<span>

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no reconocí el techo que estaba sobre mí hasta pasado unos segundos.

Miré hacia un lado de la cama vi un castaño con marcas rojas en la cara. Levanté mi cuerpo sentándome en la cama.

Miré hacia el lado contrario y vi un pelirrojo con los ojos pintados.

Miré mi cuerpo avergonzada, estaba desnuda. No tenia claro lo que paso la noche anterior. Salí de esa cama, me senté al borde y me puse mi ropa interior. Unos labios besaron mi hombro.

- Buenos días.

- Ki… Kiba… - dije avergonzada y el cogió delicadamente mi cara y me beso en los labios.

Nos separamos y me quedé paralizada, no es que no me gustara estar con él, simplemente me sorprendió. Me fijé y observé su torso desnudo. Las sabanas cubrían sus piernas pero aun así sabia que estaba totalmente desnudo.

Oímos un bostezo y miramos hacia Gaara que acababa de despertarse.

- Oye Kiba no te aproveches por que este durmiendo. – Dijo acercándose.

- Solo le estaba dando los buenos días. – Se excusó Kiba.

Gaara se acercó a nosotros. Él también lucia el torso desnudo. Gaara me agarro del brazo y me beso pero a diferencia de Kiba el lo hizo más salvajemente.

- ¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que te vistas? Si no hemos terminado… - Me dijo Gaara colocando su mano en mi pierna.

- Yo es que estoy un poco… confusa. – Dije poniéndome de pie.

- ¿No me digas que te arrepientes? – Dijo Kiba poniéndose de pie también.

- No, no es eso… - Dije girando la cabeza y completamente roja. – ¿Podrías vestiros?

- Los calzoncillos estás detrás de ti. – Dijo Gaara señalándolos.

Me acerqué a cogerlos y se los tiré. Esperé un rato dándoles la espalda. Segundos después Kiba me cogió de la mano y me sentó en la cama, en medio de los dos.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Me dijo Kiba acariciándome la cara.

Kiba era tan delicado, tan romántico y Gaara tan apasionado tan salvaje… Me gustaban tanto los dos. Creo que comienzo a recordar lo que paso anoche.

- Nin… ninguno… Si vosotros no lo tenéis tampoco…

- ¿Te preocupa que no sepamos compartirte? – Dijo Kiba y luego me beso la cabeza.

- Nosotros solo queremos estar contigo… - Me dijo Gaara al oído. – No nos importa tener que estar juntos si tu estas en medio.

Sí, recuerdo lo que ocurrió.

Kiba siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, y no niego que sintiera cosas por él, por que las sentía, solo que pensaba que él no me correspondía.

De Gaara me enamoré de pequeña, una vez que lo vi, defendiéndome de chicos que querían atacarme, como luego se fue a su villa y no estaba conmigo guardaba su recuerdo, el amor que sentí al verle por primera vez.

Recuerdo como empezó todo anoche. Le confesé mis sentimientos a Gaara. Que no quiso escucharme y se fue. Me senté en la calle y comencé a llorar.

Estaba con la cabeza entre las rodillas, apoyada en la pared.

Después de un rato apareció Kiba con Akamaru, que al verme se sentó a mi lado y me preguntó que me pasaba. Recuerdo la conversación.

_Flashback _

- ¡Neus! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por que lloras? – Dijo sentándose.

- Por nada… - Dije entre sollozos.

Él me acaricio el pelo y me susurro al oído.

- Neus…

Cuando me dijo eso, levanté la cabeza mirándole a los ojos, lo hice a contra voluntad. Como si con esa simple palabra, mi nombre, me hubiera hipnotizado.

- Es que… - No quería decírselo Kiba también me gustaba o al menos eso creía.

- Sabes que puedes decírmelo. – Me dijo Kiba acariciándome la mano y Akamaru ladró.

- Le… le he dicho a Gaara lo que siento por él… pero… - Lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

- Lo.. lo siento. – Kiba miró hacia otro lado, como si no quisiera escucharlo.

- Pero hay otro problema más… - Continué.

Él asintió con la cabeza para decirme que continuara.

- Es que… veras.. tu..

- ¿Yo? – Se sorprendió.

- A ti… a ti.. también te quiero.. mucho. – Dije y me miró a los ojos.

No dijo nada, solo me miró. Al cabo de unos instantes me seco las lágrimas. Yo me acerqué a él, lentamente. No puede evitarlo y le besé. Él me correspondió dejando sus manos sobre mi cara.

Nos separamos lentamente, pero muy poco y Akamaru se metió por debajo la camiseta de Kiba y le lamió la mejilla. Parecía feliz y celoso a la vez.

Yo me reí y Kiba también.

Seguidamente vi a Gaara al fondo de la calle, mirándonos. Se iba acercando lentamente con los brazos cruzados. Yo no pude evitarlo y se me cayeron unas lágrimas.

Cuado llegó donde estábamos nosotros se agacho.

- Neus… Lo, lo siento… Me costó asimilar lo que me dijiste antes. – Se sentó a mi lado.

Ni Kiba ni yo sabíamos que decir. Pero Gaara tenia claro que hacer porqué me beso. Me beso de una forma diferente a como besaba Kiba, de forma más apasionada.

Nos separamos y me mordí el labio, mire hacia Kiba. Él estaba más sorprendido que yo.

No comprendo por que ocurrió lo siguiente, solo se que paso.

Kiba me beso en los labios dulcemente y Gaara me besó el cuello. A ninguno de los dos les importo que hubiera besado al otro. Como si comprendieran que no sabría elegir.

Luego… bueno, que acabamos en la cama de Kiba. Los detalles, no hacen falta, hasta Naruto hubiera deducido que ocurrió después.

_Fin del Flashback _

- Pero vosotros dos… - Comencé a decir.

- Entre nosotros no hay nada… - Dijo Gaara algo alterado.

- No, yo, nosotros solo te queremos a ti. – Continuó Kiba que me beso el cuello.

- Va a ser algo extraño pero… - Gaara no me dejo terminar por que me callo con un beso, esta vez más corto.

- Vete a duchar si quieres. Gaara y yo preparamos el desayuno. – Me ofreció Kiba

- Si quieres te acompaño. – Dijo Gaara de forma sugerente.

- No, no hace falta, vámonos. – Contestó Kiba por mi.

Kiba se vistió y ofreció ropa a Gaara para que se vistiese también. Luego se fueron a la cocina.

Yo me di una dicha rápida, salí y me puse mi ropa interior, pero solo tenia mi ropa de ayer para llevar por encima. Salí y cogí una camiseta de Kiba algo grande para que me fuera de vestido. Después fui a al comedor y Akamaru me recibió ladrando y saltando de alegría.

- Hola guapo ¿Cómo estas? – Dije acariciando a Akamaru.

- Bien. – Me respondió Kiba abrazándome por detrás.

- No me refería a ti. – Dije riéndome y dándome la vuelta.

- Que bien te queda eso estas muy…

- Sexy. – Terminó Gaara que me miro desde de la cocina y Kiba me soltó.

- ¿Quien te ha dado permiso para ponerte mi ropa? – Me dijo Kiba fingiendo estar enfadado.

- No te enfades… - Dije dulcemente y le besé.

- En todo el día nunca me habías besado tu a mi, empezaba a preocuparme. – Me susurro al oído y yo solo sonreí.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa. Había de todo. Desayunamos y hablamos un rato. Ya no me sentía tan incomoda aunque seguía siendo algo extraño.

- La verdad es que no recuerdo demasiado de ayer des de que entramos en mi casa.

- Ni yo. – Contestamos Gaara y yo a al vez.

- Fue algo confuso… - Dije y bebí un poco de chocolate.

- Pues tendremos que repetirlo para acordarnos ¿no? – Sugirió Gaara.

- Su.. supongo. – Dije algo nerviosa.

Akamaru se subió a las piernas de Kiba, dio un ladrido y comenzó a mover la cola.

- Tu no estarás Akamaru. – Le dijo Kiba.

- ¿A.. ayer estaba? – Pregunté.

- No, no… como iba a hacer eso delante de Akamaru…

- Mejor, sí…

Miré el reloj y me sorprendí de lo tarde que era.

- Tengo que irme, Lara lleva media hora esperándome para entrenar.

- Pues no se si vas a tener fuerzas. – Río Gaara.

Yo le di un pequeño golpe, algo avergonzada. Y el río más. Me levanté con la intención de irme pero…

- Kiba tienes que ir a mi casa y traerme algo de ropa. No puedo salir así y la ropa que llevaba…

- Esta tirada por el suelo y sucia. – Terminó Gaara.

- Si por casualidad te viera alguien no serio tan extraño al fin y al cabo has ido muchas veces.

- De acuerdo, voy. – Dijo y me dio un beso agarrándome por la cintura. – Hasta luego. ¡Vamos Akamaru! – Le gritó des de la entrada.

Me iba a ir a sentarme en algún sofá pero Gaara no me dejo.

- Estamos solos… - Me susurró.

Cogí a Gaara de la cara y lo besé. Él colocó sus manos bajo mi ropa.


	2. Volver a soñar

Capitulo 2: Volver a soñar.

- Gaara ahora no… - Dije mientras él me besaba el cuello. – Quiero descansar antes de ir a entrenar.

Gaara me soltó y me deje caer en el sofá del salón. Él se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Tus hermanos no te esperan?

- Puede… pero tampoco me importa mucho. Además yo también llevo la ropa de Kiba, notarían que no es mía.

- Pues lo mejor será que la echemos a lavar. – Dije levantándome.

Gaara me acompaño y me ayudó a recoger un poco la habitación de Kiba. Cuando terminamos me estiré en la cama, ya que estaba algo cansada. Gaara se sentó a mi lado y se quedo mirándome. Yo me apoyé sobre sus piernas y cerré lo ojos.

Luego llegó Kiba, oí la puerta y su saludó al entrar, pero aun así no me moví. Kiba entro en la habitación.

- Hola… - Dijo bajito. - ¿No tenia que irse?

- Pues si, ¿quien la despierta?

Se quedaron un rato en silenció. Noté un pequeño movimiento en la cama y como Akamaru me lamió la cara.

- ¡Vale, vale, estoy despierta! – Dije levantándome y secándome la cara.

Gaara y Kiba se rieron, y Kiba me acercó una bolsa con mi ropa.

- Gracias. – Dije sacándola de la bolsa.

Me puse la falda que solía utilizar y luego me quité la camiseta de Kiba, acercándosela. La cogió y los dos mi miraron. Me sonrojé un poco y terminé de vestirme rápidamente.

- Bien pues me voy. – Dije despidiéndome.

- Cuando se seque la ropa me iré yo. – Le dijo Gaara a Kiba.

Los dos me besaron, primero Gaara y luego Kiba. Después acaricié a Akamaru y me fui a buscar a Lara.

- Cuidado con lo que hacéis los dos solos. – Dije por último riendo.

Vi a Gaara y Kiba mirándose y alejándose el uno del otro.

Fui hacia el bosque para reunirme con Lara.

- Lara siento el retraso. – Dije acercandome a ella.

- ¿Dónde estabas? No has dormido en casa que he ido a buscarte. – Me dijo con curiosidad. – Se lo dijiste a Gaara ¿no?

- Si… bueno… - Dije tocándome la cabeza.

- ¿Has "dormido" – Dijo esa última palabra entre comillas. – con él?

- Si, pero no exactamente.

- A ver, explícate.

- Se lo dije pero…

- Oh, lo siento ¿te dijo que no? ¿Y donde has pasado la noche?

- ¿Me dejas terminar? – Pregunté un poco harta y Lara se tapo la boca con las manos en gesto de silenció. – se fue y me senté en la calle pero llegó Kiba y… - ¿¡Has pasado la noche con Kiba? – Me interrumpió.

- Si, y con Gaara.

- ¿¡Que!

- Si me dejaras explicar…

- Lo siento, acaba.

- Besé a Kiba pero luego llegó Gaara y me beso y bueno… Me despertado en casa de Kiba con… - Me interrumpió esta vez chillando.

- ¿¡Los dos!

Yo miré hacia el suelo avergonzada. Lara se puso a reír, pues no le veía la gracia la verdad. Es una situación extraña.

- No pierdes el tiempo ¿eh? – Rió

Yo me molesté un poco y ella lo notó e intentó dejar de reírse.

- Y sales ¿con los dos?

- Si… eso creo… - susurré.

- Bueno, pues mejor para ti. ¿Entrenamos? – Dijo al ver que estaba algo agobiada con el tema.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Comenzamos haciendo algunas técnicas simples. Practicamos tanto puntería como combate físico. Luego nuestros mejores jutsus. Estuvimos casi toda la tarde. Cuando y anochecía decidimos parar.

- Bueno tengo que irme ya. – Me dijo Lara. - ¿Hoy tampoco iras a tu casa?

- Tengo que pasarme por casa de Kiba a buscar la ropa que me deje ahí.

- Claro… - Dije irónicamente. ¡Bueno pues que te diviertas!

Lara se fue, yo todavía no quería volver. Me tumbé sobre el césped y miré el cielo.

Me sentía extraña, no quería ir a casa de Kiba. No… me apetecía. Cerré los ojos. Estaba agotada y no solo físicamente.

No se cuanto rato paso, pero estaba tan bien ahí, tranquila, un viento fresco hacia mover el césped y las hojas de los árboles dejando oír un pequeño sonido.

Estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo negro y comprendí que era tarde. Debía volver.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar. Me deje envolver por mis pensamientos y sin darme cuenta estaba frente a la casa de Kiba.

Abrí la puerta, no vi a nadie así que entre un poco más. No había nadie en el salón, ni la cocina, tampoco en la habitación de Kiba ni el baño. Solo me quedaba mirar en un lugar. El jardín.

Salí fuera y si, Kiba estaba tumbado en suelo y Akamaru sobre su cabeza. Kiba reía y Akamaru ladraba y lamia a Kiba de vez en cuando.

Yo solo sonreí, me pareció tan bonito. Vi a Kiba cerrar los ojos y Akamaru le imitó, todavía encima de su cabeza.

Me acerqué a Kiba lentamente, me tumbé boca abajo, como él, pero yo enfrente suyo. Se le veía tan dulce. Besé su mejilla y el abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Hola… - susurré con una sonrisa.

- ¡Neus! – Gritó a la vez que se levantaba.

Akamaru acabo en el suelo boca arriba sin entender que había pasado y le ladró a Kiba algo enfadado.

- Uy, lo siento amigo… - Se disculpó frotándose el pelo.

Yo me levanté y me reí. Cogí su rostro y lo giré hacia mí, le di un delicado beso. Él me cogió de la cintura y me acercó un poco más. Yo coloqué mis manos sobre su pelo y mis dedos entre sus mechones marrones.

Estuvimos bastantes segundos en esa posición, luego nos separamos sin alejarnos demasiado.

- ¿Dónde esta Gaara? – Pregunté

- Se fue poco después de ti y no ha vuelto.

- Que extraño. Bueno, me voy a ir a duchar, espérame.

- Yo también quiero ducharme. – Dijo siguiéndome.

- Ni hablar. – Reí – Que entones no acabo nunca, además tienes que esperar a Gaara.

- Esta bieeen… - Dijo triste y sentándose en el sofá con Akamaru. – Pero, te quedas a dormir ¿no?

- Si claro. – Respondí des de lejos.

- Puedes coger una camiseta mía si quieres.

- Gracias, te gusta verme con una camiseta tuya ¿verdad? – Le dije asomándome al salón.

Él solo me sonrió. Fui a la ducha y me relajé un rato. En la montaña no quería volver pero cuando estoy con él no quiero irme, es más, esperaba la llegada de mi pelirrojo.

Cuando salí me vestí con alguna camiseta de Kiba, como me dijo. Me asomé al balcón de la habitación de Kiba y observé el cielo.

Un olor a arena envolvió el ambiente, al igual que un color marrón.

Miré el tejado y sonreí.

- ¡Gaara!

Él saltó a donde estaba yo. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y le besé bajo la luz de la luna.

- Has tardado… - Le susurré al oído.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó.

Cogí a Gaara de la mano y nos fuimos con Kiba, bajamos las escaleras y vimos que había preparado la cena. Para tres, bueno y para Akamaru claro.

- Hola Gaara. – Le saludó. - ¡Vamos a cenar!

- ¡Si! Me muero de hambre. – Dije sentándome.

Cenamos y hablamos un poco de lo que hicimos hoy. Yo conté mi entrenamiento. Gaara había estado con sus hermanos sin hacer gran cosa y Kiba se paso el día jugando con Akamaru.

Los tres estábamos genial, todavía no me lo creía del todo. Nunca pensé que pudiera acabar así.

Terminamos de cenar y dejamos a Akamaru en el salón dormido. Nosotros subimos a la habitación de Kiba.

Para dormir solo, su cama era más o menos para dos. Tal vez dormía con Akamaru normalmente.

Me tumbé de lado en la cama y cerré los ojos. Estaba agotada.

- Buenas noches. – Dije.

- ¿Donde vas? – Oí decir a Kiba.

- Teníamos algo pendiente para recordar. – Escuché salir de los labios de Gaara.

Gaara se colocó detrás de mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

Yo abrí los ojos y cogiendo su cara besé sus labios.

Kiba me subió lentamente la camiseta y beso mi cuerpo. Lo miré y vi que su torso estaba desnudo. Gaara también comenzó desnudarse.

Yo me levanté y Kiba me terminó de quitar la camiseta. Gaara besó mi espalda y yo desabroche los pantalones de Kiba.

Los tres nos miramos, ya en ropa interior.

Continuamos, demasiado rato, perdí la noción del tiempo. Vi el sol salir, oí Akamaru ladrar. Pero ninguno de los tres paramos, no queríamos terminar.

No se si esto acabara bien, tal vez no, pero de momento quiero disfrutar. Estar con ellos un segundo más.

_**Fin**_


End file.
